


All the times Striker and Gipsy saves each others and two times they couldn't

by DavidRiki



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRiki/pseuds/DavidRiki
Summary: He wasn't there for her when she fought Knifehead..





	All the times Striker and Gipsy saves each others and two times they couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Still bad English with typo but again, English not my first language.

He has been here forever, so is she. 

All these years fighting together against the disgusting gigantic monsters called 'Kaiju' and they been rescued each others plenty of times. One time during the Anchorage attack, Striker wasn't there for her and sure hell he felt terrible about it.

"Only if I was there for you, Sheila. Maybe Yancy.."

The Australian Jaeger sitting on the edge of the Shatterdome and murmuring as low as he could. Gipsy Danger is back to the battlefield after five years, she not seems to be disappointed or even mad at him but still, Striker do feel terrible for not there to aid his girlfriend. The blue female Jaeger's visor softened as she puts her arms around the silver Jaeger's arm and pulling him closer to her, it was warm near her spinning reactor.

"No Striker, that wasn't your fault."

Striker Eureka' s engine let out a groan of relief as he laid his head on hers. She was right, this wasn't his fault but at some point, he still felt like if he was there to fight with her then maybe they wouldn't have to be separate for five years. That wasn't a short time, he missed her a lot and something told him that Gipsy feels the same way. They sitting next to each others like this in silent for a while until the sun fully going down to the horizons, and nothing more than darkness surrounding them. But doesn't matter, her soft visor and glowing reactor are light up where they sitting at along with his heart.

If Striker have any. 

"Sheila, I heard marshal Pentecost talked about sending us to the Breach again."

He broke the silent between them. This topic will not help their situation, it only making it getting worse but they must talk about it now. Just for preparations doesn't matter if Gipsy or himself want or not. This is not something they can control, after all, Jaegers are built to obey human. The American Jaeger still looking at her lover as she stroking his face softly, she doesn't want to go to the Breach and of course, not even Striker want that to happen. 

"That...doesn't sounds like a good news at all, Striker.", she murmured as her visor getting dimmed. Gipsy not so sure how to react to that yet, many Jaegers has been sent to the Breach but for some reasons they couldn't enter it. Of course, the human never stop trying to do that, maybe this time they found something different?

"You know what that meant right, Gips?"

Striker pulled her closer to him, they might be metal but they can feel each other's. All he wanted now is spending time with her because they might not have any other chance to be together again. And Gipsy Danger nodded her head, she accepted it and acknowledged what will happen soon. The Australian Jaeger's engine groaned as he would cry if he could, he felt so powerless toward this situation. Striker couldn't save her from Knifehead and this, "...only if we can run away together." he thought about that but it's impossible for a gigantic machine like them to run away without getting notice. 

"If we can run far..far away from this place, Gips. Then we might be safe from that.", Striker murmured as he looked down at his girlfriend who definitely not pay attention on anything now but the thought in her head.

"We never could dear.I wish that we would..." Gipsy answered and laid her head on his shoulder, "..but we won't, Striker."

The two Jaegers say nothing else after that, maybe they are talking to each other through their Conn-Pod but who know? Now there's nothing else but darkness filling up their heart just like the ocean, it's cold and lonely. Striker Eureka doesn't like where are they going now, none of them does.


End file.
